


welcome home, son

by pspspsp



Category: The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, no clue what the fuck I'm doing here man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspsp/pseuds/pspspsp
Summary: gwynplaine should have died as a lad. instead, he died a man.
Kudos: 3





	welcome home, son

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing dude help

gwynplaine should have perished a lad, strung up like a puppet by his neck, lynched alongside his father. instead, his mother had fought bravely—convinced the clown to spare her son.

gwynplaine should have perished a lad, blood loss from his face being sliced into an oxymoron, a grin so cheerful filled with agonies only he shall bare the physicalities of.

gwynplaine should have perished a lad, the freezing cold taking its final toll on his young tortured frame, the final push over the edge to take the misery of his youth away.

gwynplaine should have died a lad; instead he died a man. an adult man, twenty-six years of age with his wife at twenty-one. it wasn't the pain that took him, it wasn't the cold, it wasn't even hanging from a crime he didn't commit. no, instead it was a tumble, a tumble that landed him in the arms of his parents.

a tumble that landed him in the arms of hazlitt & ann, father & mother, mother & father.

“welcome home, son.” is their greeting.

gwyn realises he didn't get to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man


End file.
